1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf tees typically comprise a ball support and a stem. The stem is partially inserted into the ground and provides a mechanism to set the ball at a raised position with respect to the ground. Standard tees are disadvantageous in that the tee height potentially changes every time the tee is inserted into the ground, providing inconsistent tee shots.
One known solution to this problem is to provide an annular ring molded about the exterior of the shaft at a predetermined distance from the ball support. This solution does provide for consistent height of the ball support with respect to the ground. The major disadvantage of this system is that the height is set at a predetermined distance at the time the tee is manufactured, and may not be the desired height for every golfer.